jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Ross
Ravi K. Ross is a 12-year-old boy who was adopted and born in from India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice. When he was new at Walden Academy, he tried to make friends but was ignored. This was sad because he was very excited. He tried doing things but he was made fun of. But he made friends after being sad. He is portrayed by Karan Brar. History Ravi is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. Even though they thought he was going to be a baby. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mr. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, The Talented Mrs. Kipling. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India. And he did what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg- sit on it until it hatches. It was also revealed that Morgan and Christina were expecting Ravi to be a baby in Gotcha Day due to a typo on his birth certificate. Personality Ravi is a normal kid. He loves video games, and his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is aganist violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a '''black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. Relationships Jessie Prescott Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Emma Ross Emma and Ravi, along with Luke, often form a trio. Not much is said about how close they are individually. Luke Ross Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Ross Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Trivia *Mrs. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. *His favourite color is green and his top three favourite green people are: The Staue of Liberty, Oscar the Grouch and the Hulk. *Ravi has always worn Indian-style clothes, except for in Take the A-Train... I Think? where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying I <3 NY, The Princess & the Pea Brain in which he wore a warlock costume, and Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? where he dressed in Luke's clothes. *Ravi literally sat on Mrs. Kipling's egg until she hatched. *He has a crush on a girl named Kylie Nicholson and made a song to urge her to "be his girl", as revealed in Panic Attack Room. *Originally, the part of Ravi was going to be a South American boy named "Javier" with a pet capybara. *Luke owes him $10. *He use to date Connie Thompson. *He knows the complete opposite description of Santa. *Ravi's voice is deeper in Season 3 due to Karan Brar going through puberty. *His American accent was hard to master. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Ravi Ross Category:Ross Family Category:Males Category:Male Cast